ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hide
Hide is a heavyweight the KFWF e-federation. He has wreslted for the federation for the past three years, leaving behind a legacy of destruction and betrayel. It is common knowledge in the KFWF locker room that Hide is to be neither trusted or crossed. Personal Info Life Before Wrestling Hide was born in Torrence California. He grew up in a very simple family. No one ever did anything out of the ordinary, but of course with his father, no one could. Hide picked up his first guitar at the age of 14. He had just graduated middle school and his mother bought him a Squire Bullet. Hide would then go on to become a fan of the band X-Japan. when he began wrestling he decided to take the name of the man who inspired him to take up the guitar. Hideto "hide" Matsumoto. Early KFWF career It is often thought that Hide made his KFWF debut on May 22, 2004. However Hide's true Debut was one week earlier when he attacked Crunch, smashing a guitar over his head, and Showing the world that he was allied with Pyro, Crunch's top rival at the time. Hide's first official match was May 22, 2004. It was a handicaped match in which he teamed with his friend and mentor PYRO, to take on the team of Rick wonderful, Stanley Ryan Tiger, and 'The Samurai" Master Pogo. Hide and Pyro won the match in stunning fashion with two finishers being applied at the same time. Hide helped Pyro and the Apocalypse now stable to victory after victory against Crunch's "The Company" stable. Although Hide was beginning to become favored by the fans, in his mind he began to despise Pyro, and his Apocalypse now teammates, leading to a stunning decision on July 17, 2004. The First Betrayel On the July 17, 2004 edition of War Zone, Pyro was in a match against the recently defected Brad Savage. Pyro Had the match in hand, when suddenly and to everyone's shock,Hide suddenly appeared and delivered an Amethyst to Pyro, costing him the match. He would go on to join with crunch and the company nearly a month later. In the following months, Hide and Pyro would go on to cost each other match after match, until their initial rivalry culminated at the 2004 GENESIS, in a bat breaking match. While Pyro was the heavily favored of the two, Hide managed the stunning upset to finally step out of Pyro's shadow. two months later, Hide would go on to win the Hardcore title. The Hardcore Title In the months following his initial Feud with Pyro, the two would meet in the ring several times. The two Met multiple times for the Hardcore Title, but neither ever really being able to claim themselves superior to the other. Over the course of the next two years Hide went on to win the Hardcore title a total of three times. It was on Agust 28, 2005, That Hide managed to gain the hardcore title for the fourth time. This time having to go through the entire KFWF roster in an ove rthe top battle royal. He would then face his friend SYNN for the ULTIMATE HARDCORE TITLE. Synn had united the titles after having won the ultimate title during a triple threat ironman match involving Hide, Pyro and Synn. The First Ultimate Title Hide defeated Synn at Desire 2005 for The ULTIMATE HARDCORE TITLE, in an overwhelmingly evenly matched fight. Although both men were exhausted, Hide pulled out the victory and celebrated with his Apocalypse Now teammates. Hide went on to have successful defenses until October 10th, 2005. Hide, dealing with personal issues, and losing everything he held dear in his real life was forced to retire. However not wanting his professional life to suffer, he re-signed with KFWF only two days after announcing his retirment. Crunch however, for reasons unknown decided that the title would still be vacated, even though no matches were held in the time that hide retired. The Kings of Kaos On April 8th 2006, Hide once again left Apocalypse now. This time however he left, breaking up his successful tag team of Fire of the Apocalypse. On April 27, 2006, SYNN had a match with Fusion for the ULTIMATE TITLE. IN classic Hide Style, he would interfere in the match, causing FUSION to lose the title. Synn would later attack Lightning in a heavyweight title #1 contenders match against Hide, giving Hide the title shot. A week later, the two Announced that they were teaming up to form the tag team THE KINGS OF KAOS. The Second Ultimate Title After only a month, hide would go on to win the Heavyweight tile. That same night he would challenge SYNN to an ULTIMATE title match, tearing the friendship in half. Over that mopnth, tensions escalated, and the two men went on to end both their rivalry and Friendship in a Triple cell match. In the immediat aftermath, Hide was crowned Ultimate Champion, and SYNN was forced to retire. To everyone's shock, Hide would unvail his intentions to form a coup d'état, and take over KFWF. The Second Kings of Kaos in the aftermath of Winning the second Ultimate title. Hide unvailed that he had created a new KINGS OF KAOS. This time as a stable with up and coming superstars, True Psycho, Jem, and Chris Chaos. He also allied himself with Fusion and Brad Savage for the third time in his career. The Revolution Following months of feuding, Hide and Crunch met in the ring for one final showdown. Ending in a stunning, hide over crunch victory. Soon after the revolution Hide began to install his own agenda in KFWF. Wanting to return to a more PURE rules setting while stalling the growing HARDCORE revolution became an issue. The Hardcore Revolution Soon after the initial revolution of K.O.K, a new group of revolutionaries rose to face hide. OM-R Punk, the newly re-signed Jack Brown, and ex-K.O.K members True Psycho and Jem would challenge hide for superiority of the company. The Unlikely Allience In order to face the insurgency Hide would have to team with his old friend FUSION, the man who took his ultimate title RAZOR ROB, and his most hated rival CRUNCH. the fans were shocked to hear that the two men would stand side by side again for the first time in over two years. The team of HIDE, FUSION, CRUNCH, and RAZOR ROB went on to defeat the insurgency but Crunch would show his true colors while alone in the ring with hide by attacking him from behind with his newly won ULTIMATE TITLE. Retirement Hide has since been talking about retirement. Espetially with the loss of the company to Crunch he feels he has no storylines left for the character. As he has been wrestling for the company for four years and is an established GREAT for the company, he doesn't know what else to do. One Last Match He does however want to face the True Psycho in one last series of matches to prove his Hardcore and Pure rules superiority to all the WORLD. KFWF Records Finishers The Rose of Pain - An inverted Terantula lock. The Amethyst - A German suplex off the top rope. The Desperate Angel - Diamond cutter off the top rope. The Overdose - F-5 The Fall From grace - a Brainbuster Neckbreaker Titles Held KFWF ULTIMATE champion x2 KFWF HARDCORE champion x4 KFWF HEAVYWEIGHT champion KFWF STABLE champion Tag Teams Pyro and Hide The Kings of Kaos and Synn Fire of the Apocalypse and Sledge Stables Apocalypse Now x2 The Company The Kings of Kaos Awards KFWF Writer of the year - year 3 KFWF Great Trivia - Although in character Hide and SYNN have never been able to see eye to eye for longer than a month, the two are very good friends outside of the wrestling world, at one point Hide being invited to SYNN's wedding as one of multiple Best Men. The same for SYNN whenever Hide would be married. - Hide's favorite pass time is watching movies - Hide met Fusion and Pyro almost two years before joining KFWF - Hide speaks two languages - English and Spanish - Favorite T.V show: Scrubs - Favprite food: His mom's 1 lbs. burrito - Hide often helps Crunch come up with storylines as the two are friends in real life. - Hide is a member and founder of several bands: 7 Story Life, Amethyst, Sky Works, Eieon, Jap the ripper, and Kaze. - Hide and SYNN once had a contest to see who could use the bathroom the fastest. Hide officially won by 2 minutes, but Because SYNN was in Louisiana, and Hide was in California, SYNN technicly won by 1 hour 58 minutes